Un petit chat sous la pluie
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Thor observa longuement le chaton dans sa boîte en carton. Il était tout petit, trempé, mais ne semblait pas découragé par la pluie.


_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-treizième nuit d'écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone), sur le thème "Chaton". Entre 21h et 4h du matin, un thème par heure et autant de temps pour écrire un texte sur ce thème. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP !_

* * *

Il y avait dix bonnes minutes que Thor fixait du regard le petit chaton tout noir dans sa boîte en carton, attendant un signe de sa part. Mais rien à faire; le minuscule animal ne semblait même pas découragé par la pluie qui tombait, drue et serrée, et détrempait sa petite boîte racornie. Il était tout mouillé, de l'eau perlait même à ses petites moustaches.

"Bon, j'ai compris, soupira Thor, et il s'accroupit pour prendre l'animal dans sa main."

Ce faisant, son parapluie s'inclina un tout petit peu trop à gauche, et quelques gouttes de pluie vinrent tremper une partie de la veste et du sweat à capuche qu'il portait.

"Mia, miaula le minuscule animal lorsque Thor le souleva hors de sa boîte détrempée.

-Comment as-tu fait pour rester sur ce bout de carton aussi longtemps ? demanda le dieu, les sourcils haussés en une expression de grande incompréhension. Tu es trempé, tu sens les égouts et je sais par expérience que ça n'est pas très agréable.

-Mia, répéta le petit chat en fixant Thor de ses grands yeux verts et brillants comme des dizaines d'étoiles.

-Oui, bien sûr. On verra si tu fais autant le malin quand tu auras attrapé une pneumonie !"

Avec décontraction, le dieu glissa le petit animal entre son t-shirt et l'endroit où s'ouvrait le col de son sweat-shirt, observant ses pattes minuscules aux petites griffes adorables se poser sur le tissus sombre. La queue duveteuse et trempée du chaton s'agita joyeusement et vint caresser la gorge et le menton de son sauveur.

"Oui, oui, c'est ça. Tu me remercieras quand on sera à la maison."

Avec une nonchalance digne de lui, Thor laissa derrière eux le carton qui partait en lambeaux et reprit le chemin de son petit appartement. Pendant ce temps, le bébé chat s'appliqua à agiter ses petites oreilles pour en chasser les gouttes de pluie, et il poussa un miaulement ravi lorsque le dieu ouvrit la porte, dévoilant une grande pièce chaude à l'odeur de lessive et de bois.

"Eh là, doucement, l'enjoignit Thor en récupérant dans sa main le minuscule animal qui, impatient de se blottir près du feu, avait sauté de son col.

-Mia ! Mia !

-Oui, je sais que tu as faim et froid. Je vais te sécher et te préparer à manger, mais ça ne servira à rien si tu te brises les quatre pattes en sautant d'aussi haut."

Sans se presser, Thor referma la porte, jeta les clés sur la table basse et amena le chaton près de la cheminée.

"Voilà, déclara-t-il en le déposant sur le tapis. Tu restes là et pas de bêtises pendant que je vais te chercher une serviette, compris ?"

Il s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une grande serviette blanche, épaisse et cotonneuse, dans laquelle il enveloppa précautionneusement le petit animal.

"Ça va mieux comme ça, pas vrai ? plaisanta-t-il en posant la bête sur ses genoux pour continuer à la sécher."

Cette fois, le chaton ne répondit pas par un miaulement, mais par un épais nuage vert qui l'enveloppa tout entier pendant une seconde. Puis, lorsqu'il se dissipa, ce n'était plus un bébé chat qui se trouvait dans la grande serviette, mais Loki.

"Je me demandais quand tu allais te décider, lança Thor en saisissant une autre serviette pour essuyer les cheveux noirs de son frère. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ?

-Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? murmura Loki en réponse."

Thor soupira.

"Loki, Loki, Loki... Je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses, petit frère. Un chaton noir abandonné dans un carton trempé, pile poil sur le chemin que j'empruntais pour rentrer ? Ça ne pouvait être que toi."

Loki baissa la tête vers ses genoux et ne répondit rien. Il était bien calme, pour une fois, mais vu les circonstances, Thor s'y attendait.

"Je vais te faire chauffer du lait, annonça-t-il en faisant glisser Loki de ses genoux et en se relevant difficilement. Tu veux autre chose ? Des sushis, du thon en boîte ?

-Non, murmura Loki, ça ira très bien.

-Comme tu veux."

Toujours aussi décontracté, Thor entreprit de faire chauffer du lait dans une casserole, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil à son frère, qui était toujours prostré près de la cheminée. Enroulé dans deux serviettes, il fixait obstinément le tapis et les gouttes d'eau qui s'y écrasaient en tombant de ses cheveux.

"Hé, fit le dieu du tonnerre en revenant s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Mmm ?

-Tu comptes me dire ce qui se passe ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

"Bon. C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si tu avais toujours été secret, de toute façon. Tiens, ton lait chaud. J'ai rajouté du miel."

En silence, Loki lui prit la tasse des mains et noya son regard dans les tourbillons blancs et dorés d'où s'échappaient de la fumée.

"Thor, commença-t-il alors en relevant la tête, est-ce que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Thor se pencha et le serra très fort dans ses bras, posant son menton sur son épaule et contre la douce serviette à l'odeur de lessive. Dans son nez, qui effleurait la joue de Loki, il sentit aussi l'odeur de son frère, et il l'entendit pousser un grand et profond soupir avant de passer à son tour ses bras autour de lui.

"Quoi qu'il se passe, ça va aller, Loki, murmura Thor contre le cou de son frère. Ça va aller. Je ne te laisserai pas affronter ça tout seul."

Il lui sembla entendre Loki renifler, mais il ne brisa pas l'étreinte pour vérifier. Son frère avait besoin de temps. Mais il savait qu'il finirait par comprendre ce qui le tracassait vraiment, comme il avait tout de suite vu que c'était lui sous son apparence de chaton.


End file.
